Depth of Darkness
by Maki
Summary: This is a sequel or continuation of Something Beyond Part 1-3, please read and review, something strange has happened to Matt and Mimi, but will the others catch on in time or will it be too late for all of them


****

Depth of Darkness

Sequel to Something Beyond

By; Maki

Disclosure~ I don't own them.

A/N~ OK this is a sequel or continuation of the Something Beyond series so if you haven't read them the you might be very confused, but trust me this is all leading somewhere, but where specifically I can't tell you, you will just have to read and find out...:)~

*******************

Matt and Mimi woke in each other's arms in the forest. They smiled at each other for a moment before getting to their feet.

"Think we ought to head back?" Matt asked

"Yes, we should. The others..." she stopped for a moment and looked into Matt's eyes, her smile widening. "They will be worried about us."

"I'm sure." Matt said simply as he took Mimi's hand and began walking with her back to the camp.

Back at camp-------

"They have been gone a while, I think we should start looking for them." Sora stated

"Tai, Sora's right we should get them back here, its' not safe to have our group scattered like this, it leaves us vulnerable." Izzy said glancing up from his laptop.

Tai nodded slowly considering things for a moment, he wanted to give Matt and Mimi a chance to discuss the nightmare that they both have been having, but he knew that Izzy and Sora were right, to be separated like this was completely unwise, not to mention the fact that Mimi and Matt both had conveniently left behind their digimon leaving them defenseless in the forest.

"You're right." Tai said standing up, "but we stick together in the forest, no need to break up into groups, Izzy can locate them on the digi-vices, right?" He said looking to Izzy, who in turn nodded while taking out his digi-vice.

"Ummm..guys, Tai!" Izzy exclaimed still looking at his digi-vice.

"Yeah Iz?" Tai asked

Izzy just looked past Tai and pointed his finger in the direction he looked causing Tai and the others to follow by also looking. Soon they heard footsteps and soft laughter and then Matt and Mimi came into view.

"Hey!" Tai yelled, happy to see them and relieved as well. "We were just about to send out the search parties for you two."

Matt smiled at Mimi then looked over to Tai, "No need Tai, we just were discussing that weird dream thing that was happening."

"Oh yeah?" Izzy said, "what did you two come up with? I have some plausible theories that I have been contemplating."

"Whoa, Izzy, calm down. Mimi and I have it all figured out." Matt said taking a seat with the others.

"I knew it!" Tai exclaimed, "another evil digimon! We have to go over our plan of attack."

Mimi giggled softly as she gripped Matt's hand a bit tighter passing him a quick glance, "no, no Tai it is nothing like that at all."

"It's not?" Tai, Sora, Joe, Izzy, TK & Kari asked in unison.

"No, not at all." Matt replied.

"This whole dream thing was caused by our subconscious desire for one another." Mimi continued.

The digidestined looked to each other and back to Mimi and Matt, "It is?" They all asked completely bewildered now.

"Yes of course it is." Matt said coolly.

"Matt and I have both liked each other for a long time but neither one of us had the courage to admit it to ourselves or to each other, therefore by not doing so our subconscious minds took over creating a dream which linked us and that was all. Mimi explained as if it were not only simple but also the most obvious answer.

"Uh huh." Izzy stated looking suspiciously from Mimi to Matt. "Well.....that certainly explains some things, I think we should start thinking about dinner now, it's getting late. Look at the sun!" Izzy said quickly making a flippant gesture towards the sky.

Everyone sat silent for a moment before Mimi spoke up in usual cheery voice, "Yeah, I'm starved, I think I will go look in the woods for berries and nuts." She stated as got to her feet.

"I'll join you....sweetie." Matt said slowly before getting up himself and taking her hand. "See you guys in a bit." He finished as the two of them headed off towards the woods again as the other kids divided up the remaining chores for dinner time and went on their way as well. 

All that was left as the camp was the fire that had gone out that morning and Izzy with his laptop, who was looking off to where Matt and Mimi had disappeared into the thick brush moments before.

"Odd." He said in a hushed voice. "Very odd.... I'll have to email Genni about this." Izzy quickly opened his pineapple laptop and began typing a rushed message to their mentor about the recent and certainly puzzling events with Matt and Mimi.

********************************

Matt and Mimi had walked a ways from the camp before stopping to look at each other smiling.

"Very nice." Matt said

Mimi smiled and moved a bit closer to him, " you weren't so bad yourself." she stated slyly.

"Hmmmmm...." Matt hummed in his throat, but before Mimi could attempt to question what was on his mind he stepped closer wrapping his arms around her and bringing her into a passionate kiss.

After a few moments Mimi broke the kiss by stepping back and looking into Matt's eyes, "Nice, very, very nice. But we have no time for games, there is work to be done."

Matt sighed and broke his embrace from Mimi, nodding his head slowly. "I remember, which one first? I say Tai, then we work one by one through the group."

Mimi shook her head furiously, "no, Tai may be the leader but he is not exactly bright, we have to take out the one that is the most of a threat to us first and that would be Izzy. He is the brains, then Tai and then the rest of them will crumble." Mimi said firmly

(A/N~ sorry Kate, no insult intended on Tai here but it just goes with my fic and train of thought at the moment, you know how it goes...:))

Matt grinned at Mimi and walked back over to where she was standing, grabbing her firmly and bring her back into another passionate kiss. 

To be continued???...Always have to ask these days, never seem to know if what I am writing is good enough to continue so I leave it to you, my audience, please read and review.


End file.
